


【索香】文斯莫克VS罗罗诺亚

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vinsmoke Brothers Have Emotions, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 恢复感情的文斯莫克三兄弟变得有点...感情过剩。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	【索香】文斯莫克VS罗罗诺亚

**Author's Note:**

> 文斯莫克三兄弟迫害警告！

家户喻晓的海贼王的船医，人称万灵药的多尼多尼．乔巴，这辈子只承认过两次失败。第一个是他们家剑士的路痴，第二个是他们家厨师的花痴。除此之外，乔巴没有治不好的病。因此，为了以防万一，当山治请他治疗文斯莫克家兄弟的无感情症时，他下的药有那么一点点的猛。结果，原本深深痛恨山治的三兄弟变得…嗯…说好听点，是感情过剩，说难听点，就是变成了弟/兄控。

「你给我滚远点！」文斯莫克三原色把山治从索隆怀里扯出来包在中间，对着索隆咆哮，一点都没有在人家船上的自觉。

「少对我哥动手动脚！」勇治挥舞拳头。

「你才配不上山治！」尼治指着索隆的鼻子。

「只不过是个低俗的绿毛竟然胆敢染指我们的小王子！」伊治瞧不起的哼了一声。

「绿毛怎么了？」索隆眯起眼。

「对啊！绿毛怎么了？」躺着也中枪的勇治忿忿不平。他想和敌人交换一个惺惺相惜的眼神，可惜对方不领情。

「想追我们家山治，得先过我们这关！」伊治和尼治没理四弟，叉起腰，异口同声的说。

被哥哥排挤的勇治嘟起嘴，不想玩了。

「我才不是你们家的！」刚刚一直一脸朦逼的山治终于忍不住大叫。

「你是文斯莫克．山治，当然是我们家的。」尼治转头和弟弟讲理。

「我不叫文斯莫克！我已经舍弃那个姓了！」山治愤怒的澄清。

「那姓罗罗诺亚好了。」

「啊啦，罗罗诺亚．山治不错啊！」

山治猛的转头，就看到索隆在和成为杰尔马女王的自家姊姊聊得非常融洽。

「姊！你在说什么！？」发出抗议的竟然不是山治，而是伊治。

「对啊，你想把山治嫁给这个绿毛吗？」尼治也附和。

「所以说绿毛到底哪里碍到你们了！？」勇治炸毛。

「怎么样，圈圈？嫁给我吧。」索隆露出总是让山治的心漏跳一拍的邪笑，朝山治伸出手。「我会爱你一辈子的。」

听着索隆肉麻兮兮的求婚，山治羞红了脸，但在他能回答之前，又被打断了。

「山治，你不要被这个绿毛骗了！」

「好听话谁都会说，绿毛不可信啊！」

「到底为什么要针对绿毛……」

「要求婚，至少要先准备好戒指才算有诚意吧？」山治试图逃避正面回答，谁知道索隆竟然从腹卷里掏出一个小盒子，拿出里面的圆环，抓起山治的手就套上去。

「好了。」索隆说着，捞过山治的腰，吻住他的唇。

「唷西！我宣布你们是夫夫了！」路飞不知从哪里蹦出来，开心的喊。

「喂…等等…这也太突然了…」山治把唇从索隆嘴上撕下来，还没反应过来，就被撒了一头礼炮彩纸。

「恭喜，山治君！」娜美朝他拉了一个礼炮。「索隆买了好久的戒指终于派上用场了呢！」

「恭喜！山治！」

「唷嚯嚯嚯，恭喜！」

「厨师先生恭喜你！」

「山治先生，恭喜！」

「SUPER恭喜，厨师小哥！」

刚刚不见踪影的所有船员全都出来了，一个个向这对新人祝贺。连蕾玖都拿了一个礼炮。

「开宴会囉！」路飞大喊。

伊治和尼治抱在一起痛哭。

「哇啊啊啊啊！山治嫁人了！」

「我们晚了一步！小王子要离开我们了！」

勇治不想跟这两个白痴扯上关系。也许他也该去找个人嫁一下，好摆脱文斯莫克的姓氏。一定要找个尊重，不，崇拜绿毛的。

「等一下，怎么突然就结婚了？我都还没答应呢！」山治在索隆怀里抗议。

「你说要戒指，我就给你戒指了。」索隆正气凛然的回答。

「不是…我可没有戒指给你啊。」山治被索隆带得也搞不清重点了。

「没关系，我买的是对戒。」索隆得意的亮出无名指上一模一样的戒指。

「别忘了还我钱！」娜美的声音在吵杂的背景中依然清晰。

「啧，魔女。」索隆嘀咕，被山治踹了一脚。

「绿毛，你也许掳获了山治的芳心，但你要是敢让他难过，我们不会放过你的！」伊治一把鼻涕一把眼泪的对索隆放狠话。

「山治，如果这绿毛待你不好，要记得娘家的门永远为你敞开。」尼治握住山治的手，一边哽咽一边颤抖。

山治把手抽回去，恶寒的抖了抖。怎么办？他好像比较喜欢以前讨厌他的兄弟。

「乔巴，你能把他们变回去吗？」山治朝把筷子插进鼻孔里的船医喊。

「诶！为什么！？」乔巴非常震惊，他好不容易才把他们治好的耶。「他们关心你不好吗？」

「不，现在的太恶心了。」山治嫌弃的撇了两个哥哥一眼。

「 **哇啊啊啊！被山治讨厌了！** 」伊治仰天咆哮。「 **一定是被绿毛带坏了！** 」

「 **不仅被臭绿毛夺走，还讨厌哥哥了！** 」尼治垂着地面。「 **我不甘心！** 」

勇治冷眼看着两个白痴，去找索隆喝酒了。

「我哥就交给你了。」勇治不情愿的朝索隆点点头。

「嗯，放心吧。」索隆露出邪笑，朝勇治举杯。两个绿毛终于站在同一阵线。

也许是之前越冷漠的人，治疗后反差就越大，本来是改造三兄弟中保留最多感情的勇治现在反而成了最正常的那个，虽然仍然是兄控。看着抱着僵硬的山治痛哭失声的伊治和尼治，乔巴终于明白山治到底为什么无法接受另外两个兄弟的新样貌，于是帮他们矫正回去了一点。

新婚派对结束后，文斯莫克们准备搭巨型蜗牛离开。即使已经正常了，临走前，三兄弟仍然不忘再次警告索隆。

「说真的，对山治好点，不然宰了你。」伊治环起手臂。

「要是伤了他的心，天涯海角我们也会找到你。」尼治双手叉腰。

「你不会想与整个杰尔马为敌的。」勇治握起拳头。

「你以为我会怕你们吗？」索隆不以为然，但看着三兄弟大有拿出变身罐头的架式，他又补了一句。「但我不会辜负他的，以我世界第一剑豪的名号发誓。」

三兄弟这才满意的点点头，回到城堡里去。

「妈妈一定会很骄傲的。」蕾玖亲亲山治的额头。「祝你幸福，山治。」

目送杰尔马蜗牛离开后，山治与索隆来到弗兰奇为他们独立出来的新婚房。在兴奋之馀，索隆不小心弄疼了山治。

「啊，好痛！」山治不由得叫了一声。

「 **死绿毛你对山治做了什么！？** 」伊治的大吼突然响遍整个房间。索隆和山治立刻吓得不敢动。

「 **好大的狗胆竟敢弄痛山治！不想活了你小子！** 」尼治的声音也传来。

「 **不是跟我们保证过的吗？这么快就打破誓言了！？** 」这个是勇治。

「 **姊！立刻掉头！我们要去找那个臭绿毛算帐！** 」

山治和索隆终于找到被三原色藏在新婚房里的窃听电话虫。把盖子盖上后，慾火已经被浇熄的两人坐在床上尴尬。

「你兄弟是瘋子。」索隆汗颜。「看来矫正得还不够。」

「你不会想退婚吧？」山治不安的玩着手上的戒指。只是朴素的银环，但山治很喜欢。

「只有这个是绝对不可能的。」索隆笑着吻上山治，正准备再次把人压倒…

「 **你小子竟敢挂我电话！？胆子很大嘛！** 」伊治的声音再次传来。

「 **绿毛你等着，我们这就回来把你大卸八块！** 」尼治也加入。

「 **同为绿毛你真是让我太失望了！** 」这个是勇治。

索隆揪出第二只窃听电话虫，把盖子盖上。两人再次陷入尴尬。

「你在考虑退婚了吧？」

「没…没有。」


End file.
